Gutes altes Hemd
Gutes altes Hemd '''ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 10.10.2005 in den USA und am 20.09.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted findet ein altes Hemd, das er einmal gehasst hat und denkt nun so auch über seine Ex-Freundinnen nach. Schließlich ruft er Natalie wieder an, die er drei Jahre zuvor an ihrem Geburtstag verlassen hat. Er will eine neue Beziehung mit ihr aufbauen und alles besser machen, da er denkt, er sei nun erwachsener. Das läuft zu Beginn auch sehr gut, allerdings macht er wieder am Tag ihres Geburtstags mit ihr Schluss, was sie sehr sauer macht. Natalie betreibt eine Kampfsportart namens Krav Maga, womit sie Ted dann verprügelt. Barney bezahlt Robin unterdessen dafür, dass sie in ihren Live-Shows schmutzige Dinge sagt. '''Ausführlicher Inhalt In der Zukunft erklärt Ted seinen Kindern, dass nur eine ihrer Geschichten glücklich enden kann, in den anderen wird immer jemand verletzt. Ted trägt ein Hemd, das er seit sechs Jahren besitzt, aber noch nie mochte. Er bemerkt, dass sich sein Geschmack verändert hat. Als er den Rest der Gruppe in der Bar trifft, stellt er fest, dass er Bourbon mag, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er ihm nicht schmeckt. Also beschließt er, die Frauen noch einmal durchzugehen, mit denen er sich bereits getroffen hatte, die zu dieser Zeit aber nicht zu ihm zu passen schienen. Ted fällt ein, dass er einmal mit einer Frau namens Natalie zusammen war, allerdings suchte er damals nicht nach etwas Festem. Er fragt sich, ob sie sich noch an ihn erinnert, doch sie hat ihn nicht vergessen und legt abrupt auf, als er sie anruft. Lily fragt ihn, wieso sie so sauer auf ihn ist und Ted gibt zu, an ihrem Geburtstag mit ihr Schluss gemacht zu haben und, um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, tat er dies mit einer Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter. Lily fängt an Ted zu schlagen, da sie sagt, dass man mit einem Mädchen weder an ihrem Geburtstag, noch auf dem Anrufbeantworter Schluss machen sollte. Die Männer der Gruppe werfen ein, dass es keinen guten Weg gibt, um mit einem Mädchen Schluss zu machen. Danach besucht Ted Natalie, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und ihr, als verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk, einen Sockenaffen zu schenken. Natalie erklärt Ted, dass es noch mehr Gründe gibt, auf ihn sauer zu sein. An den bereits erwähnten Geburtstag warteten nämlich Natalies Freunde in ihrer Wohnung, um eine Überraschungsparty für sie zu geben und hörten somit die Nachricht, die Ted Natalie hinterlassen hatte. Ted entschuldigt sich bei ihr und bittet sie um eine zweite Chance. Die beiden kommen wieder zusammen. thumb|left|250px Nach drei Wochen scheint alles gut zu laufen und Teds Freunde sind sich einig, dass Natalie die beste Frau ist, mit der Ted jemals ausgegangen ist, allerdings sagt Ted, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen muss, da sie nicht "Die Eine" ist. Also lädt Ted Natalie in ein Restaurant ein, um Angesicht zu Angesicht Schluss zu machen. Natalie erwähnt, dass heute ihr Geburtstag ist und, dass Ted ihr nichts schenken muss, da sie schon ein Geschenk von ihm hat: Sie kann wieder vertrauen. Als sie jedoch sagt, dass sie will, dass Ted ihre Mutter kennenlernt, kann Ted nicht mehr warten und sagt ihr, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen will. Natalie wird wütend und Teds Versuche, ehrlich zu sein, machen sie noch wütender. Sie fragt ihn schließlich, ob er eine gute Erklärung hat, als er ihr jedoch nicht antworten kann, benutzt sie, was sie in ihrem Krav Maga Kurs gelernt hat, um ihn zu schlagen. Danach kehrt Ted mit dem Hemd, mit dem alles angefangen hat, das nun jedoch zerrissen ist, in die Bar zurück und gibt zu, dass es keinen guten Weg gibt, um mit einem Mädchen Schluss zu machen. Die Kinder des Zukunft-Teds machen sich zum Schluss noch über ihren Vater lustig, weil er von einer Frau verprügelt wurde. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Barney Robin dazu zu überreden, gegen Geld schmutzige Dinge im Fernsehen zu sagen. Robin lehnt zuerst ab, allerdings erledigt sie dann doch Barneys erstes Wagnis, indem sie aus Versehen "Nippel" statt "Nickel" während einer Reportage sagt. Als zweites Wagnis sagt Robin am Ende eines Berichts "Ich bin ein ungezogenes Mädchen" und versohlt sich selbst den Hintern. Als sie dann erfährt, dass niemand, nicht einmal ihr Chef, ihre Berichte sieht, beschließt sie, dass sie genauso gut die Wagnisse vollführen kann. Nachdem sie, als drittes Wagnis, mit ihren Brüsten gehupt hat, will Barney, dass sie als Nächtes eine Choreografie zu Ehren des Football-Spielers Ickey Woods aufführt. Während des Berichts bringt Barney die Menschen in der Bar dazu, leise zu sein und auf den Fernseher zu schauen. Robin hatte geplant, die Wette auszuführen, allerdings ändert sie ihre Meinung in letzter Minute. Als sie New Yorks ältesten Kutschenfahrer interviewt, stellt sie fest, wie wichtig den Menschen, die sie interviewt, ihre Berichte sind. Sie beschließt aufzustehen und etwas Bedeutungsvolles zu sagen, allerdings rutscht sie aus und fällt in einem Haufen Pferdeäpfel. Danach sagt Barney, dass dies mehr ist, als er sich je erträumt hatte. Musik *Belle & Sebastian- "We Rool the School" *John Swihart- "Wonder" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barneys Spielsucht und Vorliebe für Herausforderungen und Wetten ist bekannt. *Dass Geburtstage eine große Rolle für Lily spielen kommt in der Folge "Bitte lächeln!" heraus. *Teds Zukünftige Kinder lachen ihn aus, weil er von einer Frau verprügelt wurde. Das taten sie auch, als Ted davon erzählte, wie er von der Ziege verprügelt wurde. Anspielungen *Ted erwähnt, dass er den Film "die Goonies" nicht mag. Innerhalb der Folge zitieren Marshall und Lily daraus. *Natalie hat eine Vorliebe für Sockenaffen. Diese sind in den USA und Kanada sehr beliebt. *Die Choreografie, die Robin aufführen sollte ist auch unter dem Namen "Ickey Shuffle" bekannt. *Julie, die unter den Frauen erwähnt wurde, die nicht zu Ted passen, erinnert an Julie aus dem Film "Ich weiß was du letzten Sommer getan hast", da diese auch einen Menschen überfuhr. en:Return of the Shirt es:El regreso de la camisa it:Il Ritorno della Camicia uk:Return of the Shirt Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1